ADMINISTRATIVE CORE SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The current proposal, entitled ?Mapping Immune Responses to CMV in Renal Transplant Recipients?, is an amalgam of scientific, translational, and medical expertise aligned to NIH programmatic priorities. To effectively manage this integrated multi-institutional research program, we have developed a proven Administrative Core to interface with each of the program components, the HIPC Steering Committee and the NIAID Program Officers. The Administrative Core will be placed administratively in the Department of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine, David Geffen School of Medicine at UCLA. The Administrative Core is directed by the UCLA program PI (Reed) and the UCSF program PI (Sarwal), collaborating with Administrative Lead Ms. Jill Narciso, UCLA Immunogenetics Center, Department of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine, and Mr. David Islas, Manager, Business Operations, UCLA Department of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine. Integrated into this network are peer administrators from UCSF including Ms. Mayumi Cutler, Research Services Coordinator, UCSF Department of Surgery, and Ms. Peggy Millar, Administrative Assistant. The administrative design affords efficient coordination among investigators and infrastructure, including Projects 1-3, Research Cores A-D, internal conflict resolution committee, HIPC Steering Committee and NIAID program officers. The Administrative Core will serve to ensure proficient resource management, and implementation of policies and best practices in each key area of activity, including budgeting and fiscal implementation, procurement, accounting, human resources, and communications. The Administrative Core will support the overall UCLA- UCSF HIPC Consortium to inform, coordinate and monitor timely completion of research goals.